Hospital Dash
by livingdream98
Summary: She knew too much -A
1. Chapter 1

Me and Ali were in the woods next to Spencer's house, we had just found out a major clue - well I had and I was about to tell her about it, but we were waiting for the rest of the girls so I could tell them. We were standing there in jeans, uggs and cap coats - it was freezing outside and we had to wait.

We heard Spencer call out to us, Ali ran over to them, I began to follow her. But Spencer started screaming at me, as did Aria and the rest of them, I didn't know why they were doing it, I carried on running, thinking that they were just kidding and mocking me as I ran.

A light came towards me, I stopped and looked at it wondering what it was, it advanced towards me, the next things I knew I saw black. I felt like I was in an endless dark tunnel, with no light at the end encouraging me to run towards it...


	2. Chapter 2

_I was re-living when I was in Texas, I was at the Lake hanging out with my friends, we were playing truth or dare._

_" I dare us all to jump into the lake" Jess shouted._

_"Woohoo" We all shouted, we were wearing beach things like swimsuits and shorts. We all ran to the front of the lake and jumped in, the girls screamed (including me) and the guys just jumped in as if it was nothing serious._

_I found Jess almongst everyone else, "You are the best at dares!" I exclaimed._

_"I know" She grinned as we swam around for the next half hour._

_Everything went blurry, I became unsettled, but another memory of Texas when I had been around Jess's house when she threw a beginning of summer vacation sleepover when I had first became friends with her in 8th grade._

_We got the mattresses from upstairs, we had four of them and they were super heavy, they fell onto the floor, we couldn't decide on how to get them down the stairs, until I thought of something._

_"Surfing?" I offered, Jess's face lit up._

_"You bet we are!" She gleamed._

_We layed them on the top of the stairs and sat on it, we pushed off and surfed down the stairs, Molly was videoing us, laughing her head off._

_"You guys are epic!" Molly said, still videoing take 2 on the second mattress._

_" You're the one videoing it, Alexis thought of it!" Jess said, almost falling on her face at the bottom of the stairs, "Bye Alexis, have fun in Pennysylvania, don't forget to call me"._

I could see an all white room, it was blurry to start off with, I made out eightish figures. My eyes opened. Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Ali, Matt and Noel, I got up rubbing the side of my head and groaning.

" What happened?" I asked as I sat up.

"How are you?" Ali asked.

" Do you really want me to answer that" I said, " I have a killer headache and apparently I'm all bandaged up" I looked down at myself.

" Can you remember what happened?" Hanna asked me.

" No, I remember being out and meeting you guys and a white light, next minute I'm here" I shrugged, even that hurt, "Why am I here?".

"You don't remember, do you?" Spencer said.

I started welling up, " Tell me what happened".

" You got hit by a car" Matt said uneasily, "You've been in a coma for the past week".

"Oh my god" I said, " That's embarrassing, did I miss anything?".

" The cops have been on our backs, thats it really" Aria shrugged.

I nodded, that even hurt, everything was coming back to me, but Noel hadn't been told so I kept my mouth shut, but I also wanted to talk to Matt- he said we should talk, but we couldn't really do that now. I heard my phone turn itself on, I picked it up.

I sighed, " How long have you guys been here?".

" About an hour" Ali shrugged.

" You know you don't have to stay, my parents will probably turn up soon" I said, "Then my dad will go out of his mind".

I got a text from my mom saying they were outside the hospital, " I guess that's our cue to leave" Aria sighed as they all got up.

" Thanks for waiting for me to wake up, it means a lot" I smiled.

They all smiled back, Matt stayed behind, "Talk" I stated to him simply.

" We will, but I think we should wait a while until you're better" He smiled, "You've only just woken up".

" Okay" I smiled," Thanks for being here".

" It was nothing" Matt smiled as he walked out, Wren came in after he left.

"Your mom's here to see you" He said, "Have a nice sleep?".

" Yeah, actually, just flashbacks from when I lived in Texas, despite the fact I was unconscious" I said.

" You've broken your wrist and twisted your ankle, but it's not as bad as it could've been" He said, "Your shoes stopped you from breaking it, from the way you fell", " Can you actually remember anything?".

" I remember running across the track to Spencer's house, then a bright light" I replied, "That's it, is there a problem?".

" No, I think that's just usual amnesia after an accident, you might not ever remember what happened" He informed, "But there's nothing to worry about".

My mom walked in, "Thank god you woke up, sweetie" She exclaimed, "Your father was thinking the worse".

" That's nice of him" I retorted, "It would've been nice for a little hope" I started to tear up, I thought it was upsetting that my dad thought that.

" About 90% of all patients do wake up from comas" Wren looked at me, " So you didn't have all that much to worry about".

"Thanks" I smiled, he nodded and left the room. Mom sat down and kept positive.

" I kept on hoping you would wake up, I'm just so happy you have" She smiled.

" I was dreaming about Texas" I said, "When I was at the lake and at Jess's house with the surfing".

" I remember you telling me that, is it still on facebook?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure it is, I downloaded all of the videos and pictures before we moved" I said, " I kinda miss it though".

" We will go back there for visits" Mom promised, "We said we would".

"I know, I like Rosewood too, I think I just haven't got out lately" I shrugged, "I think I miss the lake the most" I got my laptop from my bag and turned it on, I put it on the desk and carried on talking to my mom.

" What did the doctor say about you?" she asked.

" He said that my wrist is broken, my ankle is twisted, but my boots stopped my leg from breaking" I replied, " So it isn't actually as bad as it could've turned out, so you can tell dad that".

"Sweetie, I completely understand why you feel that way, but at the end of the day he cares about you" Mom said, " He just didn't want to loose you".

"I know, but even I was hoping I wouldn't die" My eyes filled with tears, I yawned.

" This has tired you out, you need to sleep honey" She said as she took my hand, "You can sleep if you want".

I layed back, "Can you bring my makeup next time you visit, I need to look alive".

"Okay" she kissed my forehead and she left, I fell asleep.

**A/N: So I thought seeing as this is briefly mentioned in Pretty Little Life I felt the urge to write this as a side story, give me more ideas! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

I was on my laptop, clicking through the photos from when I lived in Texas, ones taken when we went to the lake, bonfires, field trips, getting ready for parties, old facebook profile pictures. I really did miss everyone, but I did enjoy Rosewood at times, but clearly not at the moment.

I was quite happy without any visitors, it was nice just to be by myself now that my wrist could move a lot more so I could text properly now, my ankle was still in a cast but I was getting better. I had been here for 6 weeks.

I set all of the pictures as my screensaver slideshow, I saved a picture of us jumping into the lake as my wallpaper, I loved those times and I never wanted to forget them, I knew I wouldn't unless A decided to strike again.

Wren walked in, "You sure look happy" He smiled.

"Yeah, I finally have time for me, everyone's at school" I smiled back.

"Just came to tell you that you can go home on Friday" He said, "Your ankle is okay, just be careful if you play any sports with your wrist".

"Do I look like the sporty type?" I laughed, "But I will".

"Good, I'll tell your mom if she comes today" He said before walking out.

I smiled as he walked out, despite what Spencer had gone through with him when he was engaged to Mellisa I thought he was a good doctor. I know there are several meanings to what I just said, I mean that he's good at his job; you know saving people's lives and helping people get back to normal and all that jazz.

I got my makeup bag and did my makeup, I could finally walk around, meaning that I could stick my head out of the window and get my daily dose of vitamin D so my skin wasn't dull, I also used a wake up foundation.

I kept the window open so the spring breeze and fresh air could fill the room; and hopefully get rid of that cleaner smell that was everywhere in this place. I went on facebook and saw whether anyone from Texas was online, but they weren't so I just went through their pictures, there were times from when we were at the lake during summer, campfires in fall and in the snow during winter. I laughed at the ones in the snow, that was an amazing day, those were the things I missed the most, it made me kinda upset that I had to move away.

But I had nothing to be depressed about, I was outta this death trap in 4 and a bit days, I was actually starting to miss school, and that wasn't a typo or a mistake, even though I claimed it was nice to be alone I truly hated it, I needed somebody to talk to.

One of the male nurses walked in. Just when I wanted somebody to talk to, yay I guess.

" You look lonely" He smiled.

" Yeah, I guess I prefer people talking to me" I shrugged as I looked up from my laptop.

" You should count yourself as lucky, some people are stuck here for the next six months" He said, " You're outta here?".

"Friday" I answered, "I'm actually starting to miss school, and I have a ton of homework to do" I sighed as I looked over at the pile of papers and books Matt had given me.

" If I can give you one piece of advice" He said, "Don't wait until the end to do it all, otherwise you'll be stuck in college like I was trying to regain those grades".

" I already have parents saying that cuz my brother did that" I smiled, "But okay".

" Can you even write?" He asked.

" Yeah, I just can't do anything else" I sighed, " So that's drawing triangles out of the question" I laughed.

" Oh, I remember doing that" He said, "Compasses, right?".

"Yeah, I don't see how that's gonna help me in life" I smiled.

" Everybody says that" He laughed, " Is there any medication you don't use?".

" All of it, nothing hurts or aches so I don't take it anymore" I explained, " You've come to take it away, haven't you?".

"Yeah, even though it was nice to talk about things other than why you're here" He smiled, "But I have to do my job" he sighed.

" I'll be saying that one day" I said.

He smiled and walked out with the medication I didn't take anymore, I went back on my laptop and Ali was on facebook, so I talked to her for the next two hours. What Ali called 'major' things had happened at school and she was telling me so I didn't look like a douche when I went back to school.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading if you do, plz review! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up from a really great sleep, well it was the best I'd had since I'd first woken up in this hell hole. I got up and a sharp pain shot through my ankle, I moaned out in pain, I was confused, I felt fine yesterday, and here I was today feeling like I'd been a victim of a bomb being dropped on me.

"Ow!" I winced from the pain, moving just up to the bottom of my leg. I looked up to see that something had been dropped on my ankle, I studied it closer to find that the heart rate monitor that I hadn't used for the past week was resting against what now may as well be called my crushed ankle.

The same nurse came in from yesterday, "What the hell happened in here? You were fine last night" he said as he pulled the heart rate monitor off of my ankle.

"I woke up with it like this" I shrugged, he pushed the source of my pain back to where it was before it was pushed on me, "It doesn't feel as bad now".

"Until I try to move it back" he said as he moved it, I shut my eyes and tried to think of something else, I thought of listening to music and when I opened my eyes, my ankle was as good as it was before I went to sleep.

Wren walked in, "Discharge papers will have to wait for now I think" he sighed, probably feeling just as pleased with what he said as I was, "James? What happened?".

"Well the heart rate monitor was on Alexis's ankle, I was just walking past outside and heard her" He said, well apparently his name was James.

"Just when I thought I could get out of here" I sighed, "Oh would you listen to me? I've never been so desperate to get back in school".

"Well, I'm terribly sorry Alexis" Wren sighed, "Are you in any pain at all?".

"I'm gonna kill it with the Morphine, I'll end up starting to hallucinate if I carry on taking it", "Well only as much pain as I was before the stupid machine fell on me".

"Well you can move so I don't think there's any reason for you to take that" Wren said, "I think we'll just see how you're doing for the next couple of days and we'll see it from there" he glanced at the newly named James and looked back at me.

"Just please don't tell my parents, they'll go nuts" I said, "As if they haven't already".

"Okay but it will be on your medical record" Wren said, he walked out to probably tend to another patient.


End file.
